Devils never cry
by MeryLamperouge
Summary: Esto ocurrió una noche en la que se batía la lucha entre los hijos de Sparda. Solo uno de los dos quedó vivo aquella noche... YAOI/ DANTE X VERGIL


**¡Buenas a todooos!~ Traigo un fanfic Vergil x Dante, así que si no te gusta el yaoi y todavía menos el incesto, entonces mejor no sigas leyendo :'D**

**Antes de que comenceis a leer me gustaría aclarar una cosa: e****ste fic fue escrito en 2009 a mi demente edad de 14 años, por lo que pueden haber fragmentos liosos o terribles faltas de ORCOGRAFÍA. Solo quería subirlo para aquellos que les guste leer sobre esta pareja :3**

**Y ahora sí... disfruten!**

La lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez con mas fuerza. En la mas alto de la gran torre temen-ni-gru se podían ver dos individuos idénticos luchando ferozmente: Dante y Vergil.

A pesar de que los dos tenían la misma sangre, compartían una lucha sin cuartel.

Tan parecidos…pero a la vez tan distintos…

Conforme iba avanzando la lucha, los dos gemelos se iban cansando cada vez mas. Vergil tenia cortes y varias heridas profundas provocadas por la Rebellion. Dante tambien estaba herido, pero no tanto como su hermano gemelo. Veía como su hermano se iba desmoronando poco a poco…

El no quería ver a Vergil en ese estado tan lamentable. Es mas, en el fondo el no quería luchar contra su propio hermano, al que hacia casi un año que no veía, pero por cosas de la vida se han tenido que enfrentar en varias ocasiones, aunque el cazademonios sabía que esta seria la lucha definitiva.

-Ya basta!-chilló Dante-no quiero seguir con esta locura!

-Acaso pretendes huir?- la voz de Vergil se entrecortaba por la falta de aire y el cansancio

-No es eso. No tenemos porque seguir peleando. Tu no quieres…yo no quiero…

-A pesar de ser idénticos somos polos totalmente opuestos. Yo odio a los humanos y deseo mas poder, tu en cambio te quedas con ellos en su mundo. Sabes que solo uno de los dos puede quedar en pie

Dante sabía en el fondo que eso era cierto, pero no quería aceptarlo. Resulta demasiado doloroso. El cazademonios observó que la expresión de Vergil se volvía triste y ensombrecida

-Además…esto me duele a mi más que a ti

-Como? Venga ya. Tú siempre me has odiado, los dos lo sabemos.

-Pues si de verdad crees eso, estas muy equivocado...-avanzaba lentamente por el dolor provocado por sus heridas. Se quedo parado muy cerca de su hermano, casi rozando sus labios con los del otro- Dante…

La cara de Dante se sonrojó de sobremanera. Vergil se percató de aquello, entonces atrapó sus labios con los de su hermano en un cálido beso que Dante no lo rechazó del todo. Su corazón bombeaba con rapidez. Acaso le estaba gustando? Acaso aquel húmedo beso lo estaba excitando…? Separaron sus labios lentamente y se quedaron mirando. La lluvia casi había parado, y el ambiente se notaba tenso. Dante rompió el silencio:

-Vergil! Por que lo has…? Somos hermanos...

-Lo se. Pero no podía desaprobechar esta última oportunidad, ya que solo quedaremos vivos uno de los dos esta noche.

-Desaprobechar esta oportunidad? No querras decir…?

-Te deseo, Dante

Cogió suavemente la barbilla de su hermano y volvieron a sellar sus labios con un beso mas hambriento que el anterior. Dante no tuvo mas opción que acceder al beso, ya que se introdujo la lengua de su hermano gemelo en su boca, enredando sus lenguas en una húmeda batalla.

El beso duró unos minutos, cuando separaron sus labios, Vergil tumbó a su hermano en el suelo ya seco y comenzó a desvestirlo mientras le besaba en el cuello y le dejaba alguno que otro chupetón, mientras Dante se dejaba hacer.

"Mierda…me estoy excitando por momentos. Como puedo estar dejándome hacer esto?!" Pensaba el cazademonios. Pero claro, las hormonas son las hormonas, y resulta inevitable reaccionar así ante las provocaciones de su hermano…sangre de su sangre, como un reflejo en un espejo. En aquellos momentos Vergil llevaba el mismo pelo que su hermano, por la lluvia de antes. No se habrían podido diferenciar si no llevaran una indumentaria distinta.

Vergil ya le había quitado la chaqueta y Dante se encontraba sin camiseta. Comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones hasta que quedaron erectos. Unos segundos después comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta su torso desnudo y empezó a masajearlo mientras volvía a su labor con los pezones, esta vez con la boca, pellizcándolos con los dientes, lamiéndolos y volviéndolos a pellizcar, repitiendo varias veces este acto. Consiguió arrancarle pequeños gemidos, que cada vez se hacían mas sonoros.

-Ah...Vergil…ya basta…no deberíamos…

-Tu mente dice que no, pero-observó el notable bulto que tenía el cazademonios entre las piernas-tu cuerpo pide mas

-Agh…mierda…

-Puedes estar tranquilo, hermano. Te aseguro que te gustará

Desabrochó el cinturón de su hermano y retiró sus pantalones con facilidad. Solo le quedaban los boxers, y la erección se hacía cada vez mas de notar. Apretó con sus manos los genitales de su hermano por fuera de la prenda interior, se oyó un leve gemido por parte de Dante.

-Eres realmente apetitoso

Dicho esto, Vergil le quito los boxers a su hermano y por fin pudo ver la erección que deseaba salir de esa ajustada prenda. Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente. Dante intentó acallar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero no le sirvió de mucho cuando su hermano comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente. Sabía que no podría acallarse los gemidos por más tiempo.

-Vamos, grita, lo estás deseando- Dante no estaba dispuesto a darle ese placer, hasta que se hizo sangrar el labio inferior. Ya no pudo aguantar mas

-Mmm…mahhh…mierda…aahh…!

-Quieres que pare?

-No…aah…sigue…no te detengas…

Unos cuantos segundos después Dante se corrió en la mano de su hermano. Este comenzó a lamer los restos de semen que quedaba entre sus dedos.

-Ya estas contento verdad?

-Todavía no. Quiero seguir

-A, no! Tu nunca estás conforme!

De repente Vergil tosió fuertemente, acompañado de sangre. Al parecer las heridas eran mas profundas y graves de lo que se pensaba. "Seguro que me arrepentiré por hacer esto…" pensó el cazademonios

-Adelante…continua

-Perfecto…

A continuación, Vergil se bajó los pantalones y el boxer, dejando su miembro erecto al descubierto y subió las piernas de su hermano hasta dejarlas apoyadas en los hombros del mayor. Dante se temía lo peor.

-Oye espera! No pensarás hacerme eso?

-Así es

Empezó a introducir su miembro en el ano de su hermano lentamente. Podían oírse leves quejidos de dolor por parte del menor. Comenzó con pequeñas embestidas, que cada vez se iban haciendo más fuertes y profundas. El dolor que sentía al principio iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en placer. El mayor comenzó a masturbar nuevamente a su hermano con rapidez.

-Ahh… Vergil…me voy a…ah…

Sus gemidos fueron ahogados en un profundo beso. Un poco después Dante se corrió en el torso de su hermano, y este, pocos segundos después. Sacó lentamente su miembro de la cavidad de su hermano y se quedo tumbado en el suelo. El menor ya se había vestido, y cuando miró a su hermano observó un gran charco de sangre que salía de las profundas heridas en el estómago. La lluvia había comenzado a caer nuevamente.

-Dante…no me queda mucho tiempo. Coge tu espada y termina con mi agonía

-No pienso hacerlo, de ninguna de las maneras! Todavía te puedes salvar

-No seas estúpido! Hace un rato te dije que solo uno de los dos quedaría en pie esta noche. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer…

-…

Dante empuñó la Rebellion con fuerza. Se dirigió hacía su hermano moribundo y clavó la espada con fuerza en su pecho

-Gracias… te amo…

La lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez con más fuerza. En la mas alto de la gran torre temen-ni-gru se podían ver dos individuos idénticos: uno yacía en el suelo y el otro lloraba por la pérdida de un ser querido.

-Yo también, Vergil…yo también…

**Vaya, parece que no sepa hacer finales bonitos D: Bueno, los finales felices ya están muy vistos, ¿verdad? Espero que os haya gustado! :)**


End file.
